Mágico Amor
by AliceMisukidePiscis
Summary: El libro a hablado, el hechizo sera formado tres vidas se iran de estes planeta y solo una vida lograra lo que tanto añora; La vida eterna... como le haran las tres princesas para descubrir la verdad antes de que las maten. Las lograran rescatar los príncipes ¿que pasara?
1. Prologo

**sapos endulsados y murcielagos heridos... que el mundo sepa que.. los personajes de esta historia no son mios sino de Stephanie Meyer y la ya dicha historia es mia.**

* * *

PROLOGO.

Cuando Alice se decidió a abrir la puerta del ropero viejo de caoba se encontró con los ojos más hermosos que haya podido ver, eran azules como el mar que Alice jamás ha visto en sus años encerrada en esa horrible torre oeste, por la cual entraban pocos rayos del sol, por la pequeña ventana que tenia vista de la tenebrosa cascada de lava que era trampa mortal para los tantos caballeros que las intentaron rescatar y fracasaron, el extraño joven le tendió la mano y ella la tomo sin pensarlo, ella estaba hechizada por el mar en sus ojos y sol en sus rizos y el… el no podía dejar de ver a esa tierna criatura que le hacía sentir algo muy extraño que jamás llego a sentir por otra mujer que le haya presentado, tenía miedo, si , pero ella le temía ala mentira que creó la malvada hechicera, su carcelera_._

* * *

**bueno que les parecio es ta corto pero solo es el prologo les prometo que tratare de subir rapido el cap. 1 los quiero**


	2. Capitulo 1

los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la trama a las locas muzas que no me dejan en paz.

* * *

El gran hechizo.

Unas negras y podridas puertas de caoba se abrieron en el reino de la rosa negra y en formación de triangulo entraron las tres brujas mas malditas de todo el mundo. Conocidas en todos los reinos y por desgracia temidas también, María, Netty y Lucy.

Ellas siguieron caminando hasta que María llego al atril, sus dos hermanas que la flanqueaban agacharon la cabeza y se colocaron las capuchas negras de sus capas. María toco la desgastada tapa del pesado libro levantando su mano izquierda en la que apareció una daga de oro y se cortó con fiereza su mano derecha, el líquido espeso con olor a hierro llego a la pasta y el duro y mágico candado de plata se abrió con facilidad.

La herida cicatrizo al momento en que bajo su mano, María entrecerró los ojos y la primera pagina del libro se hizo presente y la bruja comenzó a caminar de un a lado a otro.

— Libro, libro de los hechizos… ¿Cuál es el secreto de la inmortalidad que prometiste dar?

Las páginas del libro comenzaron a pasar y las brujas sonrieron complacidas, pero con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que el libro paro en una página y sus sonrisas se hicieron más anchas que nunca. Las tres hermanas se juntaron en el atril, cortaron sus manos, las unieron y así cayó sobre el libro el espeso liquido que comenzó a transformarse en letras que mostraban el gran hechizo y María se coloco en medio y comenzó a leer.

— El día ha llegado, y no hay marcha atrás. Hoy ha nacido una niña especial que las ayudara a este gran conjuro, debéis esperar un año, la niña es… su Alteza, la princesa Alice—María no pudo dejar escapar una escalofriante risa y continuó—. Traedla en un año y cuidadla bien porque tendrán a la inocencia y de ustedes dependerá su destino. Volveré a llamar en— María se detuvo al ver la cifra y la mascullo— ¡¿Seis años?! ¡Maldita sea!—despotrico la morocha.

— Y así será—gruñeron las tres entre dientes.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Mientras tanto en el reino de rosas blancas celebraban la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia real. De quien no podían ni imaginarse su futuro…

* * *

**si lo se tienen todo el derecho de querer matarme por obvias razones como: que esta muy corto y que me tarde años en publicarlo pero se los juro por el corazón (¿tengo?... ha si, si tengo, lo siento necesito un chiste) en fin no tengo perdón pero aunque ya se que ustedes son de grados mayores que yo, pero la secundaria no es tan... tan fácil pero **** me comprometo a sacar pronto otro cap. las amo y POR PIEDAD NO ME OLVIDEN ! DEJEN UN COMENTARIO EN EL SEXI CUADRITO DE AHÍ ABAJO¡ por que si me olvidan me sentiré mal y las muzas dejaran de hablar y creo (espero) que no deseen eso.**

**los/as quiero mucho y espero leernos pronto.**


	3. La fiesta de alice

**Disclaimer:los personajes pertenesen a Stephanie Meyer la tema es mia.**

* * *

La fiesta de Alice.

Las doncellas corrían de un lado a otro puliendo pisos, sacudiendo y colocando las cortinas de seda, algunos mayordomos pulían los cubiertos de plata, las copas de oro y colocaban los platos de porcelana frente a los asientos de las extensas mesas que recorrían el salón de baile. Otros colocaban una preciosa cuna cerca de los tronos de la familia real.

Mientras tanto en una de las alcobas del palacio, cálida y acogedora, entro desesperada y apurada, Tanya, quien entre sus muchas cosas que hacer, tenía la obligación de despertar y arreglar al príncipe Emmett quien no bajaba a desayunar.

—Alteza—llamo dulcemente la doncella, el príncipe sintió como las manos de la criada en su bracito izquierdo pero se negó a salir de su sueño y de su lecho. Pero al ser tanta la insistencia de la mujer, no le quedo de otra que levantarse y dejarse arreglar, lo cual causo varios quejidos de la doncella, ya que el príncipe no dejaba de dale fuerte tirones a su trenza, en venganza por haberlo levantado.

—Listo— suspiro la mujer sobándosela cabellera mientras el príncipe no paraba de reír a causa de las muecas de dolor de Tanya, hasta que desde la puerta de la alcoba se escuchó una risa de soprano que los tomo por sorpresa haciéndolos saltar del susto. Cuando voltearon hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba la princesita Alice en brazos de la reina y al querido Edward, tomado de la mano de su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la travesura de su hermano mayor.

La reina Esme entro con sus hijos menores a la alcoba del mayor y, con uno de sus característicos gestos de amabilidad, le pidió a Tanya que se retirara a lo cual la doncella accedió de inmediato.

—Emmett — comenzó la reina—, querido ¿Por qué torturas así a la pobre de Tanya?

—Solo estaba jugando— se defendió el niño.

— ¿pero con la pobre doncella?

— Es que me despertó — en el angelical rostro del pequeño príncipe apareció un pequeño puchero que "convenció" a la reina de su "inocencia".

El día siguió su curso con las doncellas limpiando y los mayordomos puliendo, hasta que la tarde cayo y los invitados comenzaron a llegar al castillo del reino de Rosas Blancas.

Miles de carretas, con sus magníficos caballos se detenían frente a las escaleras del palacio permitiendo que condes, duques, soldados de alto rango y reyes de otros reinos ingresaran en el palacio para la magnifica celebración.

Los reyes recibieron a los invitados con una sonrisa y les presentaron a la cumpleañera, la cual no paraba de reír en brazos de su padre.

—Tienes una hija maravillosa Carlisle—le dijo la Reina Reneé.

—Gracias Reneé ¿Dónde está la pequeña Isabella?

— Juega en el jardín con vuestros hijos

— Y con Jacob— agregó Charlie con una sonrisa, mientras se volvía a enfocar en la pequeña bebe que ahora reía en brazos de su esposa.

—Alteza—ese llamado atrajo la atención del Rey.

— Kate, Garrett. Creí que no podrían llegar ¿Dónde están Jasper y Rosalie?

— Han visto a tus hijos y los decidieron acompañar — rio Kate— Rosalie persigue a Emmett.

— Hemos traído un presente para tu hija.

Garrett le entregó una cajita de madera con unas rosas grabadas.

— Déjame ver Carlisle —por detrás del rey apareció su mujer tomando el regalo entre sus manos y con curiosidad abrió la cajita, y una melodiosa canción de cuna inundo el ambiente.

— Oh es precioso, gracias Kate.

— No es nada.

La joven madre se acercó con el regalo en a donde se encontraba la Reina Reneé con su princesita en brazos.

— Reneé, ¿me permites?

— Claro Esme, toma. Es una niña muy hermosa.

— Gracias. Hija —comenzó a decir la reina mostrándole el nuevo regalo — mira es otro regalo.

La pequeña Alice estiro una de sus manitas hacia el regalo y levanto la tapita de madera. Cuando la canción comenzó a sonar todos los presentes observaron la escena que para la mayoría se les hizo de lo más tierna. Pronto la bebé fue víctima de la canción y del cansancio, quedando profundamente dormida. Esme intento quitarle la cajita de las manos pero le fue imposible, así que desistió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— ¿Ese será el regalo?

— No, es hasta que le den el collar

— Y donde dice eso — reto Lucy.

— El libro dice y hemos esperado años para esto. No lo vamos a echar a perder.

— De acuerdo —suspiraron rendidas Netty y Lucy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un llanto interrumpió en medio del salón.

— No llores hermanita — Emmett se acercó seguido de Edward, Bella, Rosalie y Jasper.

— ¿eba e su maita? — _(¿ella es su hermanita?)_

— si Jasper ellas es la le hermanita de Emmett y Edward — sorprendiendo a los niños Esme apareció por detrás ellos—. Bueno deben irse con sus papás vamos a brindar y a comer pastel — Alice fue tomada en brazos de su madre.

"_din-din-din"._

El rey Carlisle propuso un brindis:

— Queridos amigos, gracias por venir aquí y por compartir este precioso día conmigo, y por los preciosos regalos que le han traído a mi hija. ¡Salud!

— ¡Salud!

— Amor, ¿y nuestro regalo? — pregunto la mujer con su hija aun en brazos.

— ¡Claro! — Hizo un movimiento de mano, y en un segundo un mayordomo se acercó con una caja aterciopelada — ¡Amigos míos, mi mujer y yo deseamos que sean testigos de un regalo, el cual es mi mas grande deseo que mi hija porte por toda la vida!

El joven padre coloco un collar de oro con grabados de plata y zafiros alrededor. Una ola de aplausos resonó en el salón, pero luego vino lo peor, una nube negra exploto en el salón, y de esta salieron tres mujeres vestidas de negro, y unas capas con capuchas colocadas. Todos los invitados dejaron de cubrirse el rostro al notar que la nube se iba, pero la sorpresa creció al verlas.

— Vaya, vaya — dijo la mayor de las brujas— veo que hay una fiesta, que triste no me llego la invitación.

— ¡Que quieren! — reto el rey.

— Nada, solo una cosita mínima— sonrió maléficamente la mujer y, diciendo unas palabras en clave, la princesa desapareció de los brazos de su madre y apareció en los de la menor de las brujas, Netty — solo eso.

— Devuélvanla — las voz de un niño llamo la atención de todos. Emmett portaba una espada que había arrebatado de los muros. La portaba con honor y en su rostro se notaba que no le importaba mancharse las manos de sangre, todo por su hermana.

— No — dijo Lucy, un segundo después desaparecieron en medio de un gran rayo de luz.

— ¡Mi hija! — lloro la Reina.

_Días después…_

— Mamá— Emmett entro en la habitación de sus padres, con su hermano siguiéndole por detrás —. Te juro que cuando Edward tenga la edad suficiente para luchar te traeremos de vuelta a Alice.

— i ami o remos— dijo Edward _(si mami lo haremos)_

La mujer sintió como le volvía la vida, ella sabía lo que debía hacer, debía luchar, no solo por ella sino también por sus hijos, ya que los amaba y por eso seguiría adelante.

* * *

**Bien, bien **Alice niega con la cabeza y se cruza de brazos** que paso aquí aunque me aparezca cada venida de papa me entero de muchas cosas, incluso de ese anónimo que se ah estado colando en los fics y se ah puesto a ofender a diestra y siniestra, y déjenme decirles un par de cositas:**

****Alice se truena los dedos y se aclara la garganta****

**Ese anónimo es un cobarde de lo peor desearía que esa persona fuera lo suficientemente DESENTE por así decirlo, para decirlo en la cara, y también si ese tipo/a que se de una vuelta por mis historias y si no le gustan que me lo diga en la cara, frente a frente a ver si continua con dientes, de acuerdo.**

**Yo estoy hasta el copete de que la gente se la pase ofendiendo a las personas, he de admitir que a veces nos falla la dramática, la ortografía y demás cosas pero nosotras somos valientes ¿saben porque? Porque nosotras nos exprimimos el ceso con nuevos caps. nuevas historias y además parece que ese tipo de personas no sabe apreciar la buena literatura como yo digo así que los reto a escribir una historia y a sufrir una exprimida de sesos como nos las llevamos nosotras así que A LO QUE ES REALMENTE IMPORTANTE, ( lamento esta pero me han estado contando de las cosas tan horribles que les dicen a mis amigas, y creanme que yo no lo acepto con tanda facilidad)**

**por cierto recomendaciones:**

**Amor de pelicula de KlaudiaLobithaCullen**

**amor real amor verdadero de ****SWEETSUGARHONNEY**

**Deseo de maternidad de TatyPattz**

**Caprichos del destino de Romy92**

**bueno espero que les allá gustado el cap. y con mas espero esos presiosos reviews pero si no me dejan no me importa YO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO A MI NADA ME PARA.**

**ALICE**


End file.
